Ghost
by snarkysweetness
Summary: On Halloween in Storybrooke, the ghosts come out to play. (Emma/August, Emma/Graham, Regina/Daniel, & Ruby/Peter)


**Title:** Ghost  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Emma, August, Sidney, Ruby, Peter, Regina, Henry Sr., Graham, & Daniel; Emma/August, Ruby/Peter, Regina/Daniel, & Emma/Graham  
**Summary:** On Halloween in Storybrooke, the ghosts come out to play.  
**Warnings:** Angst and mild horror, I guess, since there are ghosts. Also be prepared for tears.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the 'Wooden Swan Halloween Drabble-Thon' using the following prompts; the ghosts of the dead come out in Storybrooke on Halloween, Graham's ghost appears to Emma, and the ghosts of Regina's victims come back to haunt her. This fell just over being a drabble, but seeing as my wife and I were the ones running the damn thing, we don't care.

Storybrooke really wasn't your normal town. Sure, it was inhabited by famous characters from old fairy tales and classic stories, but Emma was slowly discovering that she really knew nothing about the secrets the town held. Having never spent a Halloween in Storybrooke, she was shocked to discover that ghosts, real, honest-to-God ghosts, roamed the town on Halloween.

"What the Hell, August?"

August pulled her against his chest, trying to keep her from reaching for her gun as they stared at Sidney. Sidney Glass, who had hung himself with his bed sheets in the asylum months ago.

"That's…um…fuck."

He wasn't the typical transparent ghost from the movies, no; he was walking, solid, and completely present. As Emma looked around, she realized from the looks on the townspeople's faces, he wasn't the only ghost roaming town.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"It happened last Halloween too, I think…it's just part of the town."

August and Emma hadn't been around last Halloween, with Emma trapped in the Enchanted Forest and August trapped in his wooden body, so they took Ruby's word for it.

Emma's phone blared in her pocket and she answered it, trying to make out what was being said to her through Regina's unintelligible mumbling. It wasn't until she heard a scream that she realized something was wrong. And as much as she hated Regina, it would kill Henry if Emma let someone kill her. Though, to be honest, Emma was surprised it hadn't been done yet.

"Come on, we need to-"

Emma stopped in her tracks as Ruby approached a handsome, dark haired man. She'd never seen him before, but from the way Ruby looked at him, with her hand gently cupping his cheek, and tears filled her eyes, Emma guessed this was the ghost of Peter, Ruby's long-dead lover.

She grabbed August's hand and left Ruby to have her day, while checking to make sure her gun was loaded.

"Is that necessary?"

"For all we know one of the untold millions are exacting their revenge on the ex-Mayor."

As they approached Regina's mansion, Emma noted the mess in her yard; apples everywhere, a lawn chair overturned, and what looked like blood on the sidewalk. Mentally cursing, Emma motioned for August to stay behind her as she approached the open door, gun drawn.

Regina's house was a sight to behold, everywhere stood angry ghosts, all vowing to kill Regina for destroying their lives or in some cases, killing them. Emma and August pushed through, following a trail of blood to Regina's locked study. Emma banged on the door and when Regina didn't respond, she used what little magic she possessed to unlock the door. She and August pushed it closed quickly, keeping the ghouls out.

"Regina, what the He-"

Her step-grandmother was huddled up in a corner on the floor, a look of horror on her face. An older man stood before her and when he turned to Emma, she saw a hole in his chest, where his heart had been removed. Remembering the massacre Cora had committed, Emma could only guess what his fate had been.

Emma stepped forward to help Regina, but a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't, she needs to pay for what she's done."

She spun around until she found the source of the voice. She found him, leaning against one of the bookcases, his gaze moving from Regina to Emma, his expression softening as it did so. He pushed away from his resting spot and approached her, lifting his hand to cup his cheek.

"Graham?"

He smiled.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember."

She felt tears threaten to sting her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall, not in front of August. She'd loved Graham, once upon a time, but he was dead.

"Damn you."

She reached out to touch his hand, not daring to go anything other than that.

"I've missed you, but I've moved on."

Graham's eyes moved down to the ring on her finger.

"I can see that and I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy, even if it's not with me. I just hope he's good enough."

Emma smiled.

"He's the best."

"Better than me?"

With a sad smile, she nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Graham leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be."

With a shaky sigh, Emma bit her lip, remembering Regina.

"I can't let you kill her."

It was his turn to sad smile.

"Oh, I don't want her to die; I just want her to suffer a little. She didn't just curse everyone, Emma, she's a murderess, a rapist, and…you're too good to comprehend most of the evil she's committed. I'm just here to make sure she faces her demons."

They both turned to find Regina sobbing, yelling at the man, who Emma now realized was Regina's father, that she was sorry. He just shook his head, sadly.

"I never thought I'd see you become your mother."

"DADDY!"

Henry Senior turned and moved to the couch. From the armchair, another man rose, his heart missing as well. Damn, Regina really was a cold bitch, wasn't she?

"Daniel-"

But this ghost didn't seem intent on shaming Regina or making her suffer. He lowered himself down to her level and took her face in his hands.

"You need to make amends, Regina; it's the only way we'll be together again someday."

Emma looked away, finding August watching her from the door.

"You'll make sure they don't kill her?" She glanced up at Graham, deciding that maybe Regina did need a little bit of punishment. Being forced to deal with the consequences of her actions might serve her well.

"You have my word."

Emma nodded and placed her hand on his cheek, saying goodbye with her eyes, because she couldn't say it aloud, not again. She fought back a small sob as Graham leaned down and brushed his lips across hers.

"Goodbye, Emma.

Take care of her," he told August, his eyes never leaving Emma.

Tears fell from her eyes and Emma nodded, backing away from him slowly. She and August slipped through the door and she rushed out of the mansion, stopping only when she reached the cruiser, where she leaned her head back, taking deep breaths to fight off the tears.

"So…that was Graham, huh?"

Emma couldn't bear to see the wounded puppy look on August's face.

"I'm sorry."

He reached for her and pulled her against his chest while running his hand over her hair.

"Don't be. I get you every day; I'm not going to hold it against you if he gets five minutes. Without him, you would have never been able to love me."

The sob she'd been holding in escaped and Emma kissed him, thanking her lucky stars that she'd been fortunate enough to have the two greatest men in the world love only her.


End file.
